The invention relates to an electrical plug-and-socket connector, in particular a pin socket, and an electrical mating connector or plug-and-socket connector, in particular a female connector, which have in each case a plug-and-socket connector body and electromagnetic shielding provided on the plug-and-socket connector body. Furthermore, the invention relates to an electrical plug-in connection, in particular for the automotive sector, with a plug-and-socket connector according to the invention and a plug-and-socket connector which corresponds thereto. Furthermore, the invention relates to a made-up electric cable, in particular for the automotive sector, with a plug-and-socket connector according to the invention.
In the field of electrical engineering, a large number of electrical pin connectors and female connectors—referred to below as (electrical) plug-and-socket connectors—are known which serve to transmit electric power, i.e. high electric currents and/or voltages, and/or electrical signals with a maximum possible range of voltages, currents, frequencies and data rates. In particular in the automotive sector, electrical plug-and-socket connectors have to permanently ensure perfectly satisfactory transmission of electric power and electrical signals in dirty, damp and/or chemically aggressive environments. Owing to the great range of applications for such plug-and-socket connectors, a large number of specially configured plug-and-socket connectors are known.
One relatively new field in the application of electrical plug-and-socket connectors is the transmission of comparatively high amounts of electrical drive and/or braking energy in a (partially) electrically powered motor vehicle. The drive and/or braking energy of the motor vehicle has to be transmitted between an energy store such as a battery or an energy source, such as a fuel cell, and a converter, such as a two-quadrant or four-quadrant converter, in one or both directions. Between the energy source and the converter, the electric power is mostly transmitted in the form of direct current. Between the converter and the drive motor or motors, the electric power is mostly transmitted by means of alternating current, e.g. a three-phase alternating current.
Further, high electrical voltages and/or currents occur in the automotive sector, e.g. upon the controlling of the braking interventions by an anti-lock braking system (ABS) or an electronic stability program (ESP) or upon supplying power to an electromechanical brake. Very generally, high electrical voltages and/or currents occur in power electronics, the high voltages and/or currents having to be transported by means of suitable plug-and-socket connectors and cables from an energy store or an energy source to the power electronics and possibly also back again.
Spurious electromagnetic signals are generated in particular by alternating currents and the rising and falling of high direct-current voltages, which signals may interfere with sensitive electronics in an electric or electronic control means, such as an engine control unit (ECU) or in a control device within the motor vehicle. For this, the control means or the control devices are provided with corresponding electromagnetic shieldings. Due to constantly increasing electrification of motor vehicles, more and more spurious electromagnetic signals are being generated, which makes higher and higher demands on the shieldings of the control means or control devices. Therefore not only the control means or control devices, but also relevant cables and their plug-and-socket connectors, are shielded.
That is to say that relevant plug-and-socket connectors have electromagnetic shielding, which can be electrically contacted by a mating connector. Contacting of the shielding of the plug-and-socket connector mostly takes place by resilient electrical contact arms of the shielding of the mating connector. What is problematic with such contacting are folds in the shielding of the plug-and-socket connector, since these double the thickness of the shielding and cause problems with the contacting with the mating connector, which has an effect in particular on the durability of the plug-in connection which is to be established or on the durability of the mating connector. Further, shieldings, the contact tabs of which effect fastening of the shielding to an appropriate plug-and-socket connector body, cause problems.